Warriors Midnightclan
by KittyGlissando
Summary: Midnightclan is a Warriors Clan that lives in a lush forest area near the Clans by the lake. The other Clans don't know about them yet, and neither do the kittypets living nearby. But they will soon...
1. Chapter 1: Glowpaw's Rape

Glowpaw padded through the forest in her Clan Thunderclan's territory. She stopped at the border and looked around. Nothing moved. _Strange,_ she thought. _I could have sworn I just heard some rustling._ Suddenly, a cat leapt on to her back. Before she had time to react, two more cats appeared, both huge toms. The one on her back stepped off, and picked her up by the scruff, before turning around and racing off into the undergrowth. The tom carrying her had handsome, sparkling red-orange fur and bright blue eyes, and he was large enough that Glowpaw's paws didn't even brush the ground. Glowpaw unsheathed her claws and took a swipe at his nose, but missed. One of the other toms, who had long, silky black fur and green eyes, noticed her atack and hissed at her. Then the last tom, who had shining, dark brown tabby fur and amber eyes, took a swipe at her head. His claws were sheathed, but the blow connected hard enough to knock her unconscious. The last thing she heard before the world went black was the red-orange tom growling "Nice one, Oakdick."

When Glowpaw woke up, the first thing she noticed was the scent of tom. Then, when she opened her eyes, the darkness. _Where am I?_ She wondered. Then she heard voices, and a stone being rolled aside. An entrance to the cave she was in appeared. "She's awake, Dickstar," a cat meowed. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she recognized him. The brown tabby, Oakdick. "Then get her up here!" hissed the black tom. "Fine, Silkycum," Oakdick growled, grabbing Glowpaw by the scruff and carrying her out of the cave, and placing her on the ground outside. Glowpaw looked around herself. She was in a hollow in a forest. Not in Thunderclan territory, but near it. Then she realized how many cats were surrounding her, all large toms, all with their huge members unsheathed. One of them stepped forward. The red-orange tom, with the biggest dick of all. _It must be at least a foot long._ _He must be Dickstar,_ Glowpaw thought. Dickstar flicked his tail, and Silkycum and Oakdick stepped forwards. Dickstar signaled with his tail for them to stay where they were, and walked around Glowpaw so he was standing behind her. Then, Glowpaw felt Dickstar's tongue inside her pussy. She yowled in surprise, and the tongue came out. Then Glowpaw screeched in pain as Dickstar slammed his whole member into her tight pussy, popping her cherry and going into her womb. Dickstar began thrusting in and out of her pussy faster than Glowpaw had even thought was possible. Then Oakdick began doing the same to her ass. Silkycum shoved his penis down her throat and began thrusting too. Two other toms stepped out of the cluster, a white tom with black eyes and a tortoiseshell with green eyes, and joined Dickstar and Oakdick, putting their members in her pussy and ass and thrusting in time with Dickstar and Oakdick. Suddenly, all five toms cummed inside her, fertilizing her eggs. But it didn't end there. The other twenty five toms, in groups of five, raped her too. Then she was dragged back to the cave to lick her pussy clean and get as much sleep as she could... so she could mate more the next day.


	2. Chapter 2: The Next Day

Morning light shone around the edges of the big rock blocking the exit to the cave where Glowpaw slept. Glowpaw woke up, still aching from the previous night. She got up, streched, licked her golden tabby fur, and went up to the rock. _Maybe if I move it, I can escape,_ she thought. She put her forepaws on it and began to push as hard as she could. The rock moved a fraction of a paw-length, then stopped. There was a yowl from outside, then a cat saying, "She's escaping!". Glowpaw pushed even harder, and the rock moved another tail-length. Glowpaw squeezed past, but before she could take a single step, a cat landed on top of her. "Got her, Dickstar!" he meowed. "Good, Stonecock," replied Dickstar, "Why don't you punish her?" "Sure," Stonecock replied. He stepped off her, still holding her down with a huge silver paw. Then he rolled her onto her back. "You have such a nice, tight pussy, Glowpaw," he purred. "I think I'll fix that for you." He shoved a humungous paw into her pussy. Glowpaw screeched in pain as he slowly slid his whole leg inside her. She tried to stop herself, but cummed all over his leg. He put in his other leg, and began pumping in and out. She moaned in pain and pleasure, cumming two more times. He stopped moving his legs, and unsheathed his claws. Glowpaw screeched again. He sheathed his claws and pulled his legs out. "Good," Dickstar meowed, "But I don't think it was enough." Dickstar pushed Glowpaw to the ground. "Tigercock!" he yowled. An orange and black tabby padded over. "Collect some ivy," Dickstar mewed. Tigercock ran out of camp, and returned several minutes later with lots of ivy. Dickstar shoved Glowpaw against a tree, with her pussy fully exposed, and held her there while Tigercock tied her to the tree so she couldn't move. Dickstar called a clan meeting, and said "Cats of Midnightclan! Glowpaw is tied to the tree in camp, and all of you with rape her in her pussy and ass twice today, any way you want. And tonight, we will attack Riverclan, to gain some new mating slaves."

Glowpaw watched as all the cats of Midnightclan lined up across the camp, Dickstar in front, his member unsheathed. He put a paw on Glowpaw's throat. "Try to stop anything I do, and you're dead," he hissed. He dissapeared into his den, and came out with a strange twoleg object. He moved part of it, and it began to vibrate. He stuck it all the way into Glowpaw's pussy. Unable to stop herself, Glowpaw cummed nine times in just a few minutes. Then Dickstar stuck his entire dick in her ass and began thrusting. The barbs on his cock tore up her walls, making her bleed. He fucked her for another half hour, cumming too many times to keep track of, then pulled out. He took the twoleg thing out of her vagina, and stepped back, allowing Oakdick to step forward, holding a huge stick in his mouth. He shoved the stick into her ass, making her screech in pain, then put his long tail in her pussy. He began to move his tail-tip in circles, making her cum again... and again... and again, every few heartbeats, for ten minutes. Then he pulled his tail and the stick out, and left the camp to hunt. Glowpaw was already exhausted, full of pain and pleasure. But cats filled the entire camp, all still ready to rape her... twice.


End file.
